


Catch Me When I Fall

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what could've happened during '30 Seconds'. May be rated too high, but I wanted to play it safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the episode '30 Seconds' and loosely sequelized to my other story 'Am I?'. Although, I don't think it would have taken Jack this long to get a DNA test done.

Jack attempted to calm his nerves as he rang the doorbell at Sydney's house. During the drive over, an unsettling feeling had crept over him, and Nadia kept coming to the forefront of his mind. Something was wrong, he knew, and he was hoping the sight of her would ease his worry.

The door opened to reveal Sydney. ''Dad?'' she asked. ''What are you doing here?''

''I have something to discuss with you and your sister. Is she here?'' he inquired hopefully.

''No, actually. She went to go see Sloane about, maybe, twenty minutes ago. What's up?''

His heart sunk, as fear's sharp talons clawed it's way up from the pit of his stomach to his throat, constricting his airways. Turning on his heels, he ran back to his car, ignoring the shouts of Sydney behind him. Tearing out of the dirveway, he tried to push down his feelings of dread. Whatever was going on, he couldn't explain it. He just knew he had to get to Nadia. Fast.

ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS

Screeching to a stop, he jumped out of the car, not bothering to shut the door or turn the engine off. He pulled out a lock picking kit from his jacket as he raced up the steps. Unlocking the door in record time, he froze upon stepping into the main entry-way. He heard arguing. Pausing long enough to pinpoint the location of the noise, he ran up the second floor stairs. Following the voices, he stopped at an open door, just in time to see Sloane push Nadia away from him and straight into the path of a glass table. Jack ran forward, and wrapped his arms around Nadia, bracing her neck in the crook of his arm. Catching her wasn't enough to prevent the fall completely, but he was able to turn her out of harm's way just in time, shards of glass cutting into his back.

''Look what you've done.'' Sloane turned around, holding the burnt page carefully in his hands.

''I could care less about a piece of paper, Arvin,'' Jack said, anger rising. ''You could've killed my daughter.''

A gasp escaping her, Nadia looked back and forth between the two men. ''What?''

Sloane paled. ''How did you find out?''

''I took a DNA sample to an outside source.'' Jack tried to get up. ''Arghh,'' he groaned out as the glass broke the skin of his right palm.

''You don't understand, Jack. This is bigger,'' he said, referring to the page. ''This -''

''This is some lunatic's idea of a wild goose chase, and you are quickly becoming to resemble him. Again. You are in violation of your agreement to the CIA, Arvin. You know what this means.''

Sloane drew a hidden gun from the waistband of his pants, aiming for Jack before shifting to Nadia. ''No. I'm not going to go back to a cell and miss everything. Come on Jack, come with me. Together we can discover everything Rambaldi has to offer.''

''Your delusional.''

''Very well, then.'' Sloane gazed at Nadia, and smiled slightly. ''Goodbye sweetheart.''

Jack saw the millisecond Sloane's finger tightened on the trigger and shielded Nadia from the bullet, pushing her to the floor. Biting back the groan as he felt a sharp burning in his shoulder, he reached for his gun and flipped himself back over. After sweeping his gun around the room, he lowered his arm and traded his gun for his cellphone. ''Dixion. Sloane's turned. He just left his house. See if you can get Marshall to track him. Video surveillance, GPS, something. Alert Director Chase. I'm on my way back to APO now.'' Hanging up abrutly, he forced himself into a standing position, blocking the pain from his mind. ''Hurry,'' he said, holding out a hand to Nadia, ''we have to find out where he's gone.''

''He used me,'' she said shakily. ''He just pretended to be my father to get closer to Rambaldi ...''

Lifting her chin, he stared directly into her eyes. ''Yes, he uses people, that's what he does. Now, we have to get out of here. Sloane is careful, and I wouldn't put it past him to have this place wired, it would buy him some time. We need to leave now,'' he said, stressing out the last word. Once she accepted his hand, he pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist. Keeping his gun drawn, he led them out of the house and back down to the car.

''You need a hospital,'' Nadia said after putting on her seatbelt, and noticing the amount of blood on his clothes for the first time.

''I'll go to the med-ward at APO.'' Being mindful of his shoulder, he backed out quickly and sped down the road. A quarter-mile later, a resounding boom echoed behind them, and Jack took a glance in rearview mirror to reveal the firebomb lighting up the evening sky. Giving the car more gas, he turned onto the interstate. Glancing over at Nadia, he noticed the distraught look on her face. He reached out to take her hand, only to reconsider and tighten his grip on the steering wheel. ''It'll be okay,'' he said instead. He wished there was more time to talk to her, but there wasn't any. As soon as they reached APO, the hunt for Sloane would be on - and after everything he'd done to his daughters, he wouldn't be getting away.


End file.
